


Fishing for Compliments

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fishing for compliments isn't becoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing for Compliments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genderhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/gifts).



**Fishing for Compliments**

"You are truly _beautiful_ , Alanna." Thayet breathed in reverence, twisting Alanna's shoulder length red hair to the side and placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"I know." Alanna replied, catching Thayet's hand and bringing it to her lips. Thayet pulled Alanna closer against her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Isn't there something you're supposed say back to me?" Thayet asked.

"Don't fish for compliments." Alanna reprimanded teasingly, smacking Thayet's wrist. She turned in Thayet's arms, displacing the thin sheet that was wrapped around them. She kissed the tip of Thayet's nose. "It isn't becoming."

"I mean it. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. It's no wonder you've captured so many hearts." Thayet said with earnesty.

"Let's not think about anyone else. Right now, there is just the two of us." Alanna's voice was soft, pleading, as she wrapped her hand around Thayet's and gripped it tightly. "Let's not let anything ruin this moment."

Thayet knew she had overstepped. Alanna could be so... _skittish._

Thayet ran her free hand through Alanna's hair. How she loved the lady knight's fiery mane. Hazel eyes met amethyst. Alanna's eyes were wide and trusting, filled with emotion. Thayet sighed wistfully. _How can I show this woman how much I love her without scaring her off?_


End file.
